


Late Night

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Clingy!Crowley, Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, I was up until 2AM working on a poster, Poster, late night, snake - Freeform, working, yayyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: Crowley wants you to come to bed, but you're busy working.





	Late Night

“[Y/N],” you heard a drawn-out whine come from behind you. “Come to bed.”

“Can’t. Busy,” you grunted.

A white poster board was in front of you. On it, you were writing down information for an event you were helping put together for a nonprofit. There were multiple rulers, a meter stick, pencils, and markers next to the poster board. All of which you were routinely switching out for one another to get everything just right. And getting everything just right was taking hours. In fact, it was several hours past when you usually went to bed. However, it needed to get done that night.

“It’s late,” a voice hissed into your ear. Two arms slithered around your shoulders and down to the front of your chest. “I’m cold. I need someone to be in bed with me.”

“Crowley,” you sighed. “I just have to finish this and I’ll be in bed, alright?”

“Mmm,” Crowley hummed. “No.”

You rolled your eyes and ignored him. His hands retreated from in front of you to your shoulders. They slowly started to work away at the knots that had formed from you sitting hunched forward for hours. You breathed out in relief at the magic he was working.

“You’re too tense, love,” Crowley informed you. His hands moved up to your neck and up to your scalp. They ran through your hair sending shivers of pleasure down your spine. “You should go relax.”

“Crowley, stop!” you whined. Your eyes were getting heavy and sleep was trying to overtake you. “I’m almost done. I’ll be there soon.”

“Fine,” Crowley sighed. You felt his hand retreat from you, but you felt a new pressure on your shoulders. “But you’re carrying me to bed.”

Crowley’s body shrank until he was a small snake that could easily rest on your shoulders. You laughed lightly and gave a small pat on his head. You turned your attention to the poster you were working on and went fast for the sake of the snake. Every now and then, you’d nuzzle your cheek against his scaled body.

“There, done,” you whispered and put the markers away. You glanced towards your shoulder and saw that Crowley was snoozing. Slowly, you stood up and made your way to the bedroom. The bed dipped under your weight. Carefully, you removed Crowley from your shoulders and placed him on the pillow next to where you slept. “Sweet dreams,” you cooed and bent over to place a kiss on the top of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little thing. Odds are I won’t be able to post too much this weekend. I was up until 2AM last night working on a poster for a parade I’m in on Saturday. I’m in charge of decorating the float tonight, so yeah…Maybe I’ll get more inspiration for some stories~


End file.
